daybreak_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Amanogawa Citlali's Fumouchi Performance: Stage 06
Performer: Amanogawa Citlali * Episode: 7 * Song: Summer Tears Diary * Coord: Aztec Princess Coord * Appeal: Forever Sparkling Start Tlali realized this stage had to deliver all the warmth possible, at first, her intention was only to cheer the Fumouchi people up. But now her plans changed a bit. She just saw Hime in pain, and she wasn't going to allow herself to see her friend suffering. She made a last minute change of Coord, she was planning to reveal it later but...given that the situation needed it, she decided to improvisedly showcase her brand. The Aztec Princess Coord. Just like the aztecs thought the sun was always reborn with each day, Tlali wanted to return hope to the people...and happiness to Hime. "Amanogawa Citlali...like a blooming Xochitl!" She went into Heaven's Gate. Performance Kirari yozora tobasu namida Aki no seiza made tadori tsuku mae ni motto... Don't cry warai atte gyutto yakitsukeru Don't cry kono natsu wo Her Aura quickly appeared on its totality Ano toki, jikan ga tomatte Futari wa tashika ni otagai wo mitsuketa Ima made no dare yori mo tokubetsuna kankei dayone Kugatsu ni nareba tōku hanarete Chigau seifuku wo kiteru no Kokoro dake naze sakimawari shite Mō, setsunasa ga afuredasu Kirari yozora tobasu namida Aki no seiza made tadori tsuku mae ni Ah, Futari yozora miokuru natsu Atarashī basho demo kimi wa kimi rashiku dōka... Don't cry warai atte chanto ieru yō ni Don't cry sayonara tte Lots of shining lights began surrounding Tlali, then flew up to the sky and bursted the sky of the stage like fireworks Itsuka wa omoide no naka de Kimi wo sagashite mo kidzukenai hi ga kite Surechigau hito no kao ni sukoshi zutsu boyakechau no kana Otona ni nareba jikan mo kyori mo Kantan ni koerareru no ni Kitto sore ni wa ma ni awanai no Nante..., nomikomu omoi ga itai Chikuri mune ni sasatta mama Ienaide hoshī ikanai de hoshī nē Owari kakeru natsu no soba de Kotoba ni naranai negai ga yureteru dōka... Ikutsu mo nagareboshi wo oikakete wa kimi no na wo Tsubuyaite miru kedo saigo made ienai ne As Tlali sung this verse, the lights formed a shilouette very similar to Hime's, she sugn by her side for all the bridge, until it disappeared in order for her to perform the Appeal Tlali performed the regular version of Forever Sparkling, she did it very well, to be her first time performing it Kirari yozora tobasu namida Aki no seiza made tadori tsuku mae ni Ah, Futari yozora miokuru natsu Atarashī basho demo kimi wa kimi rashiku... ite Chikuri mune ni sasatta mama Ienaide hoshī ikanai de hoshī nē Owari kakeru natsu no soba de Kotoba ni naranai negai ga yureru no dōka... Don't cry warai atte gyutto yakitsukeru Kitto kono natsu wo zutto wasurenai Don't cry warai atte chanto ieru yō ni Good-bye Dear my best friend End Tlali cheered for the audience, she kept on reminding them that everything would pass, to never lose hope. After entering backstage, she saw Hime standing and staring at her...she saw what she just did onstage, and this made Tlali happy. Tlali inmediately went towards her and tightly hugged Hime. The latter was shocked, she wanted her to let go...but she wanted to stay like this forever...maybe...a hug wasn't that bad... Category:User:ApricotBeat Category:Citlali Amanogawa Category:Performances Category:Episode 7